Christmas Lights, Snow and Cinnamon Rolls
by CUtopia
Summary: A drabble collection for the "Christmas Collection Competition" - Fay Dunbar/Fred Weasley
1. An Unusual Ride

Entry for the **"Christmas Collection Competition"** \- Prompt: 22. Christmas Tree

[inspired by the title picture ;)]

* * *

"Ahm... Fred... do we have to ride to your parent's place like this? I mean, it will be cold...," Fay asked her boyfriend as she followed him down the steps of her appartement building, sceptically eyeing Fred's old, small red car.

"Dad asked me to bring a Christmas Tree and some lights," Fred shrugged his shoulders, grinning widely. "I don't see the problem, my snow fairy."

He pressed a kiss to her cold cheek before opening the car door for her. Fay hoped that he was just playing a joke on her as she squeezed herself into the seat, the branches of the tree digging into her left side.

And as they drove out of London on the motorway, she could see all the muggles staring at their car and the fully decorated Christmas Tree that was peaking out of the sunroof and filled up nearly the whole interior of the car.


	2. Christmas Picture

Entry for the **"Christmas Collection Competition"** \- Prompt: 30. Decorating the Christmas Tree

Entry for the **"Sims 3 Progression Challenge"**

Dream: **Go to the Fall Festival!** (extra 200) Prompt: Complete any of the Fall Festival tasks.

Visit the Picture Booth! _Prompt:_ _(task) Having picture taken/owning a picture of themselves (200)_

Entry for the **"Chocolate Frog Card Club"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

(Silver) Fred Weasley; Challenge: Write about Fred Weasley.

Entry for the **"Gringotts Prompt Bank"**

Magical Objects: Magical Camera

* * *

The heavenly scent of Christmas cookies filled the Burrow that was bustling with a festive atmosphere.

In the kitchen, Molly Weasley was busy, rotating like a whirlwind while preparing everything for the Christmas dinner.

Next door, in the living room, Fay and Fred had taken over the task of decorating the Christmas Tree with already very old, but still beautiful red and gold crystal baubles, golden tinsel and white and silver candles. They were laughing as they threw tinsel at each other

The Weasleys had invited Fay to spend Christmas with them as soon as they had heard that the parents of Fred's girlfriend were going on a cruise over the holidays, and the young woman had had literally no other choice than to agree.

Fay being a rather shy person, the first hours after the couple's arrival had often been filled with an uncomfortable silence, but Molly and Arthur's warm welcome had helped Fay to open up fairly quickly.

By now, she was joking around with Arthur as if they had known each other for years, and Fred was smiling happily, always glad to see when everyone else got to see the whole woman he had fallen in love with, and not her shy and silent self.

"You two are really doing a good job, I don't think we ever had such a beautiful tree," Arthur smiled as he came back to the living room, holding an old, magical camera in his hands. "Mind if I take a picture of you two? I need to try if this is still working."

Fay looked a little bit hesitant, but Fred simply slung his arm around her waist, gently pulling her to his side, and so she encircled him with her arms too, snuggling into his chest while smiling at the camera.

As Arthur pressed the shutter release, a puff of unhealthy looking green smoke was released, but obviously it had worked nonetheless, because he looked satisfied.

"Such a handsome couple, aren't they," George, who had appeared in the doorway, grinned, winking at Fay as he added:"I still am the more handsome one. And Fay, you got tinsel in your hair."


	3. A Big Surprise

Entry for the **"Christmas Collection Competition"** \- Prompt: 6. Holiday

Entry for the **"Chocolate Frog Card Club"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

(Bonus!) Ottaline Gambol; Challenge: Use the location of the Hogwarts Express in your story.

Entry for **"Alchemy"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

Free choice, only rule is that it shall have at least 250 words!

Entry for the **"Gringotts Prompt Bank"**

Magical Objects: Chocolate Frog Cards, Fanged Frisbee, Trick Wand

Single Word Prompts Descriptors: Eyed

(I just changed the situation of the fifth book a bit... I actually forgot about it until I nearly had reached the end of the story ^^ sorry)

* * *

The scarlet Hogwarts Express was making its way through the winterly landscape of Scotland, leaving the village of Hogsmeade and Hogwarts behind. It was the only spot of colour between the snow covered hills and and the steam its engine was emitting mixed with the plain white that surrounded the rails – a cherry surrounded by cream.

As it was the start of the Christmas Holidays, the train was relatively packed with students that were going home, and being excited for the festivities, some got a little bit wanton.

Fay Dunbar had wisely withdrawn herself into an empty compartement and was now in safety as some Fanged Frisbees were whizzing past the compartement door. Sometimes a student would walk the other way, holding a Trick Wand that was jumping between the appearance of a wand and the of a mice and was yelling for his friends to give him back his real one.

She really liked being at Hogwarts, it was her second home, but on the other hand, leaving it, mostly for the summer, though, as she normally liked being there over Christmas, was some kind of relief too. Sometimes she really needed to get away from these noisy and annoying people that thought that it was funny to throw things at people that were on their way to visit the library.

Fortunately, nobody cared to visit her compartement, and therefore she had her peace as she ate some of the sweets the old lady sold and smiled at the Chocolate Frog Card she had found today – she was pretty sure that her father did not have this particular one yet and it would be a nice extra to his Christmas gift.

She was still looking down at the card as she suddenly heard the compartement door sliding open and she rose her head, expecting to be hit by some prank within the next seconds.

"Uhm... hi... I don't want to disturb you..."

Fred Weasley was standing in the frame, and Fay could feel herself blushing as she thought about the way she had been unable not to stare at him throughout the last two schoolyears, and how embarassing it sometimes had been when he had noticed that she was looking at him.

Just like every time when he had come closer, she found herself unable to speak, and therefore she just eyed him in surprise as he took a small box out of the pocket of his muggle jeans. It was crimson red, decorated with decent golden ornaments, and a golden velvet ribbon was tied around it.

"I... I just wanted to give this to you," Fred stammered, blushing himself as their eyes met and Fay gulped, believing that she surely must be dreaming this as he gently pushed the box into her hand.

"I... I hope you like it, uhm... have a nice holiday, I... I am going to write you, I promise, but first my hands have to stop shaking...," he continued, and his face slowly had the colour of his hair. He leaned forwards and pressed a short kiss to her cheek before he left the compartement, bumping into the door with a loud bang as he did so.

Fay could not believe that this really had happened, but the tingling sensation in her cheek and the small box in her hand proved that this had been real.

Odd maybe was the right word for this situation – they had never spoken before, she had been convinced that the occasional glance from his side did not mean anything... And all of a sudden, he gave her this gift.

Her heart was hammering in her chest and her stomach was feeling oddly light as she carefully opened the ribbon and lifted the top of the box to reveal a small silver pendant of a fairy with crystal wings. Tears shot into her eyes and she did not know what she was supposed to do now – she just wanted to go to Fred and tell him that she did not deserve such an expensive gift and that... oh, she actually felt guilty as she thought about how many Skiving Snackboxes he must have been forced to sell to the students to be able to buy this.

But just as she was about to stand up to try and find him in the train, a small note fell out of the box, unfolded itself and some golden letters hovered in the air, writing

 _Don't you dare to come and try to give it back, I am surely still recovering from the heart attack it gives me when you look at me with your beautiful eyes. You are worth it, even if you don't want diamonds. Merry Christmas, fairy_

– _The Boy Who Is Just Too Nervous To Tell You How Much He Likes You._


	4. Greek Summer Rain

Entry for the **"Christmas Collection Competition"** \- Prompt: 9. Tradition

Entry for the **"Chocolate Frog Card Club"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

(Bronze) Flobberworm; Challenge: Write about someone who is perceived as boring.

Entry for **"Major and Minor Arcana"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Task:** Write about a character dealing with one of the following: Sexual Desires

Entry for the **"Gringotts Prompt Bank"**

AU Prompts: Summer Camp

Various Prompts: Sex and the City

S1E1: 2. Once upon a time...; 9. Romance

S1E2: 6. Intellectual; 7. Womaniser; 13. Neurotic

* * *

Once upon a time, at the age of five, Fay Dunbar had discovered that she hated summer camps.

It was a well known fact for all her friends at home, who were never able or even allowed to join her during these.

Her parents of course knew this too – still they had declared it their tradition to send their daughter away during the summer holidays. Even this year, shortly after she had turned seventeen.

They had told her that she would love it, they had choosen Greece for her this year, sun, beaches, the warm ocean, small huts right by the water, maybe even a summer romance (they still hoped for Fay to bring home her first boyfriend ever before she would turn twenty – she herself had given up already)...

But these pictures of paradise were not able to fool Fay.

She had already experienced how horrible these camps could be for a neurotic person like her, and she knew that this would repeat – and what would make it even worse was the fact that she was going to be the oldest girl in the whole group.

The others were all between thirteen and fifteen, and they were right in the middle of their puberty, screaming at each other, gossiping, painting their nails... While all Fay wanted to do was read her book while relaxing in the sun. They would call her boring whenever she decided to open her book, but she was used to this – they had already started to call her boring a few years ago. Being shy and silent did not really improve anything, just as being intelligent and bookish. Maybe she was just too intellectual for something like this by now. She was already thinking about the future, what she was supposed to do after finishing school, while the other girls were only interested in one of the supervisors.

Fred Weasley, two years older, redhead, freckles, gorgeous muscles, looking a little bit like a swimwear model that had womaniser as his second profession.

Of course Fay had noticed how hot he looked and how cute his smile was when he tried to persuade her to join the others in a game of volleyball. And she also could not deny that he was causing all the blushes and the tingling in her stomach. Okay, and yes, maybe she had already imagined how he would look without his trunks and how these muscles would feel under her fingers...

Hell, this british adonis caused her to curse her own shyness, and she tried to bond a little bit, smiling at him whenever he walked past. He was always smiling back, but then, he smiled at every girl in the summer camp.

She tried to ignore her slightly dirty dreams and the way lightning bolts seemed to shoot into her lower belly whenever he happened to touch her. All she wanted was for these two weeks to pass very fast before it could be any more humiliating or embarassing for her.

However, it came different.

One afternoon, she had been to the nearby village to write her parents her usual hateful postcard as it started to rain. The Greek summer rain was warm, but it was a really heavy downpour and Fay, lacking an umbrella, was completely soaked by the time she reached the camp, her shorts and top sticking to her skin. Nobody was outside and she decided that she did not wanted to walk into her hut in this state, therefore she walked down to the abandoned beach, taking her usual place behind a huge stone, but it was already occupied.

His white shirt clinging to his torso, giving away every single muscle underneath, Fred sat on her place, grinning up at her as she approached.

"You like rain too?"

Fay gulped, trying not to think about how damn hot he looked in this moment, with his hair unruly. Shoving her imagination of undressing him aside, she answered quietly:"Not really. But as I am wet anyway... I... I thought I could stay outside..."  
She blushed as she registered the slightly equivocal sound of her statement – this was really not getting easier. Fred patted the sand next to him and she sat down, forcing herself not to look at his lips or his chest or his... his hands. How she wished he would touch her with these hands of his... A shiver ran over her body as an image appeared in front of her inner eye and to make her situation just that tiny bit worse, he slung one arm around her and pulled her closer to his warm body, grinning:"No worries, in Greece, the rain is heavy, but in five minutes the sun will be shining again. I'll keep you warm until then."

Good god, she was in hell. This was more body contact then she had ever had with a boy and by now, her imagination was going into the overdrive mode. All she was lucky about in this moment was that he could not see behind her facade and see the thoughts she had in this moment – in her mind, the rain definitely continued, keeping everyone inside and away from the two of them.


	5. Mistletoe Magic

Entry for the **"Christmas Collection Competition"** \- Prompt: 23. Mistletoe

Entry for the **"Chocolate Frog Card Club"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

(Silver) Kirley Duke; Challenge: Incorporate the Weird Sisters into your story.

Entry for **"Astronomy"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Task:** For this task I would like you to write about a celebration of some kind. Min 400 words

Entry for the **"Gringotts Prompt Bank"**

Various Prompts: Sex and the City

S1E4: 14. Royal Blue

Inspired by the song "Magic Works" by the Weird Sisters! :)

* * *

The students of Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were screaming and jumping in excitement as the Weird Sisters stormed onto the stage in the Great Hall, starting to play their most famous songs for the teenagers.

This also was the exact moment in which Fay Dunbar finally ventured to come down from the Gryffindor dorms to take a look at the Yula Ball.

Nobody had asked her out, and therefore she had not dared to come to see the ball right from the beginning – being there alone, standing out from the mass of students, was just not something she wanted to experience.

She had thought that she would feel a little bit more confident when all the formal dancing was over, but now, as she looked into the Great Hall, she realised that she would still be alone. Her best friend Leandra was nowhere to be seen and she did not really want to have a talk with Lavender Brown.

Somehow she felt pathetic as she walked through the Entrance Hall, wearing her beautiful royal blue ball gown, a gift from her mother. She was too shy to go to a ball. This was ridiculous, but still true.

Sometimes she really hated how she was not able to leave the boundaries she somehow did built up herself, how she restricted herself by being silent and a little bit isolative.

Fay felt as if she had just ruined herself the opportunity to experience something unique by deciding that she did not wanted to go to the ball. By thinking that it would be horrible anyway, she had spoiled it herself.

Aiming for the Gryffindor Tower, she started to walk faster, but suddenly, she collided with somebody. She released a small scream of surprise as she nearly fell and just in time, the person was slinging his arms around her to hold her upright. Rising her head, she immediately recognised that it was Fred Weasley who was holding her on her feet – and that a mistletoe was hovering above their heads.

"Woah, slowly there... Oh, I did not see you at the ball... What?"

He followed her gaze and she was surprised that he blushed and shuffled awkwardly while still holding her in some kind of an embrace.

"Oh...," he mouthed, chuckling nervously while they could hear the Weird Sisters starting to play one of their most successful songs – Magic Works, a christmassy love song. "Well, Dumbledore did enchant this things... they will keep us on this spot until we kiss."

"Oh."

Yeah..."

He cleared his throat and Fay expected him to just move on, peck her and be gone within the next second, but all he did was stare at her nervously.

"I... we should..."

"Yes, uhm..."

Their faces came closer to each other, but as they were both moving, their noses collided painfully. The second attempt failed too, but then Fred gently cupped her cheek with one hand and pulled her closer with his free arm before leaning down and softly placing his lips on hers.

It was a innocent kiss that made Fay smile as the butterflies came alive inside of her stomach and she slung her arms around Fred's neck as he did not stop to kiss her as the mistletoe hovered away from them.


	6. The Nightmare Before Christmas

Entry for the **"Christmas Collection Competition"** \- Prompt: 61. The Nightmare Before Christmas

Entry for the **"Sims 3 Progression Challenge"** \- Firefighter Career Level 2: (task) Incorporate someone extinguishing a minor flame into your story.

Entry for the **"Chocolate Frog Card Club"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

(Silver) Banshee; Challenge: Someone is extremely emotional and distressed in your story.

Entry for **"Transfigurations"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

 **Task:** Write about a character making a mistake. Also, some or all of the consequences of this mistake must become a permanent state. Min 300 words

* * *

Fred really had thought about blaming Fay for everything – nobody, not even this Dalai Lama the Muggles talked about would have been able to remain calm while Fay bustled through their new flat, wiping dust away that did not exist, crying about how horrible her hair looked today and that the cake she had prepared did not look very nice, though Fred was sure that it would taste wonderfully.

But well, of course it had been him who had dropped that damn match on the Christmas tree, causing the damn thing to transform into a ceiling high, decorated torch within a second. Maybe he should not have played around with it while standing so close to the tinsel – but still, the flame had reflected so beautifully...

He could still remember how Fay had screamed, first in anger, then in fear, than in anger again... All the while he had just grabbed the next blanket that had been available and had slammed it onto the flames that were licking at the ceiling. The blanket had started to burn, though, but luckily Fred had remembered that he carried his wand in his back pocket – a strong Aquamenti spell later, the fire was extinguished completely, leaving behind a black skeleton of the Christmas tree, a huge burn mark on the ceiling and a giant puddle of water.

Fay was bursting into tears as she fully understood what had just happened in their living room, and she sobbed:"This is a catastrophe... what are your parents going to think about me?!"

"Fairy, calm down... calm down..."

"NO! You just burned down a perfect first Christmas meeting!" Fay exclaimed and hit is chest with her knuckles as he tried to embrace her. "You destroyed the quilt your mother knitted for me..."

"Fay, my parents are used to chaos, don't worry... I'll just... try and fix everything, okay?"

He waved his wand and the water disappeared, another spell replaced the Christmas tree... but the huge burn mark stayed behind, no matter what he tried. Also, the quilt was unreplacable.

Their first Christmas as a couple, and Fay was glaring at him all the time while Molly and Arthur tried not to comment on the odd smell that was still filling the flat as they visited later that day. But still it was obvious what had happened here – the burn mark was more then prominent, impossible to overlook.


	7. You Are With Me

Entry for the **"Christmas Collection Competition"** \- Prompt: 21. Advent Candle

Entry for the **"Speed Drabble"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

Prompts: Waltz, wedding, delightful

* * *

Fay Dunbar snuggled under her Gryffindor plaid and took a deep breath, taking in the wonderful scent of the punch she had prepared for herself.

She was humming the waltz that had been played during the wedding she had attented a few days earlier. How beautiful the bride had looked... winter weddings were something wonderful – the glittering snow, the Christmas decorations... In her opinion, the atmosphere had been even more delightful.

But in moments like this, she realised how much she missed him.

Fred Weasley, the only man she had ever loved with all her heart and soul.

And as she lighted the fourth advent candle, she closed her eyes for a moment, sending a silent wish to the heavens, and suddenly, she felt a slight movement in the air, and she smiled. Even death could not truly part them, and she knew he was with her in this moment, to take away her loneliness.


	8. On Ice

Entry for the **"Christmas Collection Competition"** \- Prompt: 28. Skating at an frozen lake

Entry for the **"Speed Drabble"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

Prompts: Golf, chomp, crispy

* * *

"Oi, Fay, I don't trust this... remember what happened last summer, when we tried to play this... mono golf...," Fred exclaimed as he looked down at his feet, standing on the bank of the Black Lake of Hogwarts. He was wearing black skates, their blades shining in the winter's sun.

Fay, who was slowly gliding towards him, smiled brightly, reaching out to take his hand as she stopped in front of him.

"Trust me, Fred. You are going to like this," she replied, her green eyes twinkling as she watched him taking out a Christmas cookie out of the pocket of his jacket, chomping on the crispy biscuit.

"I am not convinced yet."

"Come on," Fay said softly and gently forced him to take a step forwards, onto the slippery surface of the lake. "Wait a few minutes, and you'll be pranking me like always."

Fred made some wobbly steps forwards before he understood how he had to place his feet. Holding on to Fay, who was gliding backwards, for support, they slowly skated circles over the lake, Fred only being there because he was trusting his fairy so much.


	9. Resemblance

Entry for the **"Christmas Collection Competition"** \- Prompt: 1. Celebration

Entry for **"Speed Drabble"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

Prompts: Baby, christening, spark

* * *

"Oh, she looks so much like her mother...," Molly smiled, smoothening the white lace dress that she herself had tailored for the christening of the baby of Fay and Fred.

It was a big Weasley celebration, of course, all the countless Weasley family members were there to congratulate and the proud father would tell everyone who wanted to hear it how the little girl had smiled at him when he had first held her, only minutes after her birth. The spark of birth had obviously caused a raging fire storm of love inside of him.

Fay, therewhile, was just sitting at the table, smiling mildly but happily while her baby girl was squealing joyous whenever somebody stopped to admire her.

"I think she looks more like her father...," Fay replied, running her fingers over the redbrown fluff on her daughters head. "She has this mischievous smile that resembles his'."

Suddenly, George stopped next to them, grinning widely as he said:"Well, in my opinion, she looks a lot more like her uncle!"


	10. Caught

Entry for the **"Christmas Collection Competition"** \- Prompt: 27. Christmas Jumper

Entry for **"Speed Drabble"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

Prompts: Penguin, silence, awesome

* * *

Fay turned under the blankets with a satisfied smile as the weak winter sun met her skin, waking her for the second time this morning. Last night had been the first night for her to sleep at Fred's place, a occasion that had been made possible because his brother George was spending some time with his parents. Fred and her were keeping their relationship a secret because they both were afraid that they could be too quick with their relationship if they introduced the other one to the family too fast.

Fred had kissed her this morning, whispering into her ear that she should just sleep on while he checked if things were going right at their shop, Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

Silence filled the flat and at first she found it odd to be alone here, but everything smelled of Fred, calming her down a little bit. The warmth under the blankets was awesome and she snuggled herself deeper under the blanket only to hear her stomach rumbling.

With a sigh, she decided to stand up and prepare herself some breakfast, she would be able to lie under the blankets longer later.

Coming from under the blankets, the flat appeared to be utterly cold, and she grabbed the next piece of Fred's clothing that she saw, pulling it over the t-shirt and the knickers she was wearing. It was a Christmas jumper with a penguin on the front, and it too gave off the scent of Fred. She inhaled it deeply before she went into the kitchen, finding some eggs in the fridge which she decided to frie.

It took her some time to find a pan, but soon a mouth-watering smell filled the kitchens. She was just searching for a plate, reaching high up into a cupboard, as she heard someone whistling behind her.

She whipped around, her eyes wide in shock while she pulled down the jumper, staring at George who stood in the doorway, grinning:"I knew Fred was keeping something from me!"


	11. A Surprise in the Stocking

Entry for the **"Christmas Collection Competition"** \- Prompt: 25. Stocking

Entry for **"Speed Drabble"** \- Prompts: Sleep, tired, outrageous

Entry for the **"Chocolate Frog Card Club"** at **"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"**

(Silver) Yaxley; Challenge: Your story must focus on the time that Voldemort had control of the Ministry.

* * *

Fay would never have thought that she would be glad to leave Hogwarts for the Christmas holidays. But with the changes in the wizarding world, which were not that recent any more, Hogwarts was not the wonderful place full of wonders any more.

Under the reign of Severus Snape, Hogwarts had become a cold place, the castle's walls not emitting its usual warmth any more. Terror and anxiety were reigning and she had felt as if a huge weight had been taken off her as soon as the Hogwarts Express had started to move.

It had been sad to see the castle without the usual Christmas decorations, and not a single student was staying over the holidays.

She was so unbelievably happy as soon as her parents took her home, glad to have their daughter back – Gryffindors were known to not be exactly safe with the new Headmaster, but no one was in the position to do something against the outrageous things that happened at Hogwarts at the moment.

Her family's home was warm, wonderfully decorated and smelled of biscuits and punch, and over the next days, Fay nearly forgot that the Dark Lord was controlling everything at the moment.

On Christmas morning, her little sister's excited screams ripped her from her sleep and she went downstairs in her pyjamas, rubbing her tired eyes.

Linda, her sister, was jumping around with joy, holding the ballet dress she had wished for. Fay smiled as she went to take a look into her own stocking and was surprised to see a small package in it, next to the gift from her parents.

Pulling out the small box and opening it, asking herself who would send her a gift, she discovered that it was a trick wand from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, though it looked as though it was made of crystal. A small note lay beneath it, saying:

 _Swing it, fairy. Wish you a wonderful Christmas – F._

Fay did not know what to say – she of course knew exactly who had sent her this gift, though she had thought that Fred Weasley was not that interested into her, even though he had been clumsily flirting with her when she had last visited the twin's shop in Diagon Alley.

But obviously he had not forgotten about her – just as she had not been able to stop thinking about him.

Raising the trick wand, she swung it tentatively and was even more surprised to see it transform instantly, turning into a slender pendant – a crystal fairy hanging on a silver chain.


	12. Spend Your Christmas at Hogwarts!

Entry for the **"Christmas Collection Competition"** \- Prompt: 16. Reindeer

Entry for the **"Speed Drabble"**

Prompts: Gryffindor, home, "You should try something else"

Entry for the **"Gringotts Prompt Bank"**

Christmas Themed Prompts:

1\. Advent; 2. Angels; 3. Bells; 4. Candles; 5. Candy Canes; 6. Cards; 7. Carols; 9. Christmas Cookies; 10. Christmas Tree; 11. December; 12. Decorations/Decorating; 18. Fruitcake; 19. Gifts; 20. Holly; 21. Icicles; 22. Lights; 24. Merry Christmas; 25. Mistletoe; 28. Pie; 30. Reindeer; 32. Rudolph; 34. Season; 37. Snowflakes; 38. Star; 40. Stocking; 41. Tinsel; 46. Vacation; 47. Winter; 51. Apple Cider; 59. Cracker; 61. Eggnogg; 62. Fireplace; 71. Hot Chocolate; 80. Ornaments; 83. Pudding; 85. Red and Green; 94. Spirit

* * *

Fay loved to stay at Hogwarts over the Christmas holidays. In her first year at Hogwarts, she had went home as her parents had took her to a ski vacation, but the following years, she had decided to stay, because of the transformation that Hogwarts went through as soon as December had approached.

The decorations were wonderful, and they were one reason why the winter had become her favourite season. All the Christmas trees that Hagrid brought from the forest were decorated with crystal angels, candy canes, ornaments, stars and real icicles, holly and tinsel were hanging in every corridor and the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room was decorated with stockings.

Bells were ringing, the protraits and even the armours were singing carols, advent candles were filling every place with a wonderful light and there was a wonderfully festive spirit wherever you went.

The house elves also seemed to be ruled by this spirit – whenever Fay entered the common room, there were plates of Christmas cookies, fruitcake or pie placed on the small tables in the room, along with hot chocolate, and the Christmas dinner of course was simply breathtaking – their eggnogg was wonderful, and in her Third Year, she had witnessed how Professor McGonagall had had a little bit too much of the warm apple cider. And the pudding...

On the morning of this Christmas not even the prospect of having to see Umbridge could tarnish her mood as she opened her gifts and the cards from her friends who wished her a Merry Christmas.

She dressed and went down to the common room which was deserted, except for Fred Weasley, who looked out of the window, watching the snowflakes drift by.

"Merry Christmas," she smiled shyly while avoiding one of the mistletoes that was floating towards her, trying to force Fred and her to kiss.

"You too," Fred answered, looking a little bit tired. Of course everybody had heard about how Arthur Weasley, his father, had been attacked and Fay felt very symphatic, hoping that the man would get better soon.

"Want to open a cracker with me?" Fay asked, trying to think of a way to cheer him up a little bit. She took one end of an red and green cracker and Fred tentatively took the other end. They both pulled, and with a loud bang, the cracker opened, a Christmas jumper falling out. Fred took it from the floor and held it up in front of his chest, the hint of a smile on his face as he asked:"How does this look?"

On the front of the jumper was a big reindeer which was downing eggnogg and already had a red nose and Fay shook her head, grinning:"You should try something else, Rudolph."

"Naah, I think I am going to keep it. I am so handsome that I can wear anything," Fred winked and Fay felt herself blushing slightly as she thought about how she could only agree with him, and that she was once again glad to have stayed over Christmas.


End file.
